The Scientist
by Galaxyishigh
Summary: Starflight left Jade mountain. He took ancient relics and weapons with him, and hasn't been seen since. 4 years later he's returned, but not in the way he was. Only questions can be asked. What happened to him? Why is he wearing Scavenger clothes? Why is that watch so important to him? And above all else, What's YouTube?
1. The Prolouge of A Story

**Warning: I do not own Wings of Fire, obviously. Starflight has a British accent in this story.**

* * *

Boredom was the only thing going through Starflights mind right now. He was sitting on a rock in the library, his bandages covering his face. No one seemed to be in there as he knew of, just silence. Covering his eyes, he decided to take advantage of it. Starflight took out a piece of wood and looked at his talons.

Working on this for weeks he knew what to do. He finally decided to build it: his own knife. After being revealed that there is only one Nightwing who can read minds, almost dying, getting knocked out, even Starflight could tell that the universe was against him at that point. It was a dark wood, with a big "S" on one side and "F" written on the other, along with a handle wrapped in vines.

He had began to sharpen the knife, cutting out pieces of the edge to make like a shark's tooth, but then he heard footsteps. Immediately shoving it in the stone crevice under his desk as Sunny walked in, Starflight sheepishly smiled and looked where he could he could hear her.

"Starflight! It's so good to see you!" She yelled as he got up and hugged him.

"You saw me yesterday." He replied, confused.

He had gotten over his crush on Sunny several years ago when Starflight met Fatespeaker, however after their big fight they broke up, leaving Starflight alone. Too be honest, all of them except Clay and Glory had been alone. Tsunami had been cheated on by Riptide, who claimed it was an "accident", and Sunny never really thought of anyone.

"Here, we found something in a scavenger ruin."

To satiate his boredom of working in the library day and night, he had picked up another hobby. If the others found something interesting they would bring it to him and he would look (or feel) at it and give them his theories. She tossed it onto him, whatever it was hitting him square in the face. Sunny apologized, Starflight forgave her. He looked around item, inspecting it.

The item in question was a circular 3-dimensional object in gold, and had a tiny flipswitch on the side. Inside the face of it was a blue circle with gold accented lines around the whole thing. It was a fob-watch. Starflight felt it and rushed to a Pyrrhian clock and felt it.

"It's a clock of some kind, that's for sure." He replied to Sunny.

"Thank you!" She began to grab for it, but Starflight yanked it out of her grasp.

"Can I keep this? I feel like I could really use this." He said to her looking at her with a serious face. She looked at him reluctantly.

"Sure."

"Thank you." Starflight watched as Sunny left the library. He placed it with his knife and began reading a scroll.

With his plan under way, all he needed was a good time to tell the others.

"Groooowwwwwllll!"

And a good lunch.

* * *

After eating a piece of meat or two, Starflight went to talk to Clay, who was eating meat and fruit in the back room, alone. Starflight sat down in front of Clay and looked at him, not speaking. Clay continued to eat but spoke between bites.

"So, you're still going, have you told the other three?"

"No, not yet." He replied.

"You need too."

"I am tonight." Starflight said.

"Good, do you have everything?"

"Yes, the knife is finally finished, too."

* * *

Later that day, Starflight arranged for Tsunami, Sunny, Glory, and clay to meet him outside the jade mountain at night. Patiently waiting he looked at the front of the mountain admiring it's design. He was going to miss this place. Hopefully he'd return alive to see it again. He had a leather bag with his knife, the fob-watch, and several other things he collected from his stash.

Glory was the first to arrive, Hugging him and saying it's nice to see him again. She had been ruling the kingdom great, rarely were there murders, and in general everyone was getting along.

Tsunami had showed up shortly after, giving him a noogie and then hugging him as well. Sunny and Clay came in to his left.

Clay crossed his arms, wondering how Starflight was going to pull this off without them freaking out. The three tended to be _very_ protective of Starflight, especially Tsunami. Starflight found that ironic, seeing how she such a big _bitch_ she was when they were younger. It was five more minutes of everyone talking to each other and catching up before Tsunami asked the question.

"So...why are we here, Star?" She asked.

Starflight stiffened up for a moment before looking at everyone, and began speaking.

"There actually _is_ a reason I brought you all here."

"What is it?" Glory asked.

Starflight looked her in the eye and said those two words.

"I'm leaving."

Several minutes passed. Sunny was speechless, Tsunami as well. Glory, however, was the first to say anything.

"When?" She asked, nonchalant in her voice. Starflight answered her shortly after.

"Tomorrow" He said. At that moment Tsunami had gained the ability to speak again.

"Glory, you can't be supporting him on this!" Tsunami yelled.

Glory shrugged at her.

She looked at Clay, who looked back.

"I knew the whole time." He said.

"This is crazy! You are not going!" Tsunami got up and ran to Starflight, who also got up.

"Yes I am." Starflight said sternly. "I already have everything packed! This is a chance to prove myself! You always said I was weak!" He felt his anger throughout the years at her pour out of him.

"Starflight, I am just looking out for you, when did I ever call you weak? I have never hurt you." She **_DARE_** she even think that. He felt his anger throughout the years at her finally pour out of him.

"Excuse me? You really don't remember or are you playing dumb for the audience. How 'bout this, let's take a trip down memory lane." He turned around and showed his back. "This is when you decided to whip me with your tail, for reasons I still don't understand" His back was covered in subtle, but still noticeable scars like claws diagonally. "But let's not forget the biggest thing you did." He looked at her and took off his blindfold. His once dark green eyes that were now a milky-white made her almost sick to her stomach. "This is your fault. _You_ are the reason I am blind."

Tsunami began to tear up. She had never seen him so mad before.

"I-I'm t-the re-reason?" She asked, her voice cracking and cutting out at certain points. Starflight nodded.

"I'm a Nightwing, darling. I could have easily escaped that fire. But then I had an epiphany: Why even fight? There's no reason. Fatespeaker is gone, Sunny rejected me, and then there's you." He got in her face , his voice now in a stage whisper.

"Y'see I didn't think I would be blind when I fell into that fire, I thought... I was going to _die_ , and then I wouldn't have to see you or live in this pathetic life. Throughout our entire lives, You have gone out of your way to make my life a living hell. The only reason I haven't killed myself by now is because..." He paused. "Well look at that,"

"There is no reason."

"I hate you, and I wish I wasn't born here." Were his final words before he walked off. Tsunami just stood there before finally breaking down. She fell unto her knees and began crying.

"I'm sorry...I-I'm so sor-sorry."

Sunny grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked at her with a fire of rage and hatred, and She instantly let go, falling back onto Clay, who helped her up. Starflight just walked into Jade mountain, and closed the door.

Starflight left early. His belongings were neatly on his desk the next morning along with a note for Glory, Sunny, Clay, And Tsunami

Glory: " _It hurts, but I'm okay. I'm used to it. -Unknown_."

Clay: " _I want to fall asleep until I feel better. - Unknown._ "

Sunny: " _It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew. - Unknown."_

Tsunami's letter was last. Hesitant to open it, she quickly turned it over and read.

" _I don't hate you, I just lost respect for you a long time ago. - Starflight._ "

* * *

 **Well, that's it. The first chapter of The Scientist, and I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will deal with it being 4 years later and Starflight returning. Be careful, that fob-watch has a lot more to it than telling time. See you all next Chapter.**

 **\- Galaxyishigh**


	2. The Storm of A thousand Nothings

**Warning: I do not own Wings of Fire, obviously. Starflight has a British accent in this story.**

 **Reviews - 2**

 **Replies: WrongfulRanger00 - Trust me, I'm trying not to rush it. You'll see why all that happened later. I forgot to mention some things to set the story, which I will fix as well. This takes place years after the Wings of Fire series ended, which means everyone is older. Things have changed.**

 **The Grand Chef - I've known you for three years and that's the best review you can come up with?**

* * *

It's been four years. Sunny never forgot that. How could she? That face he had, the fire in his eyes. She had never heard him curse before. It scared her honestly. The others had not forgotten either. One of the students had even made a painting of him which now resided in the halls where you first enter the school. Clay had taken up the care of the library and had found more scrolls as well.

Tsunami focused on the upside, on when he would return. She kept all of the scavenger relics, Just in case he came back. Glory went back to the Rainwing and Nightwing kingdom and only spoke to them rarely. Sunny just walked aimlessly around the school looking for someone to help or something to do. The day had come down without anything wrong, which was honestly kind of boring.

It was pitch black outside now. She walked down the hall to her little room in the school. It was high in the mountain, but with how the sound echoed throughout the stone she could hear quite well. Clay was eating late in the cafeteria, so before she went to bed she went down there to talk with him. She got to it and lit up the room with a torch and walked to his stone table.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey, how's it going?" He replied.

"Good." She simply said. They had left the room in silence, except for Clay's eating.

Finally after about 3 minutes, he broke it.

"What's going on? Why are you so quiet?" He looked Sunny in the eye, who looked down.

Clay set his food down on the table and sat next to her.

"Is this about Star?" He asked.

"..."

"Yes." She replied.

She refused to look him in the eye.

"It's okay, nothing's wrong about that. Just don't think about it that much. In your mind, you're time traveling." he said and held her hand.

"And that's not good sometimes, how are you supposed to move forward if you keep on staying in the past?" Sunny looked up and smiled. There were family, and family do not leave each other behind. Clay got up out of the seat, and walked out. She got up also, smiling. She felt better now, and took in his words. Satisfied, she walked out and into her room, and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke to the sound of loud talking in the school. Sunny got up, slightly confused. She woke herself up more and ran to breakfast: The source of the noise. She grabbed some meat and walked to Tsunami's Table. Numerous Dragons were sitting there, talking with each other. Sunny looked over to Tsunami.

"What's all the fuss?" She asked. Tsunami looked at her with a beaming face.

"Moon has had another vision. She says there's going to be a storm tonight, and that something _big_ is going to happen." She replied with a giddy voice.

"What do you think it is?" She asked, intrigued.

"I don't know, but everyone is saying that the school is going to burn down or something" She said back, digging into her food once more.

Sunny thought. What could be happening? Is the school going to burn down?

She ate quietly, talking about how Clay was taking good care of the library. After cleaning up, She waited for the storm to begin. She had walked around the school asking Winter if he needed anything. He said no, but thanked her anyway. Sunny had gone into the library, grabbed a scroll and began reading. The story was about a dragon (unnamed) who was actually an alien, who could travel through both time and space, saving dragons.

* * *

It was a good story, but too impractical. She enjoyed it nonetheless. She got up and heard the thunder. She walked outside and to the raining cold. She like the rain. It seeped through her scales, giving her a refreshed, energised feeling. As She walked inside she took one look outside, wondering if Starflight was out there, somewhere. She walked throughout all the halls, making sure all the torches were off, as a precaution.

She finally walked up the stairs, getting to her room, and fell into it. The storm was raging by that time, water getting in through the window and on her stone bed. Laying down, she felt darkness lifting her into the dream world.

All of a sudden, a loud lightning strike hit less than 40 feet away from her, scaring her almost to death. She fell of the bed and ran to the window. She couldn't see a thing, it was so dark. A lightning strike happened a few miles away, giving her a few seconds of light, which didn't help much. She sat back down on her bed and rubbed her eyes

 _Knock, knock, knock._

What was that? Was someone knocking? It's so late!

She got up and ran to the door. She tried to open it, forgetting it was locked. Unlocking it, she pulled apart the vines only to stop in her tracks.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Sunny, it's been a long time." he said.

Sunny only stared.

"You mind if I come in?" He walked into the door a moment later, dragging his bags along the ground.

Sunny turned around, and only asked one word.

"Starflight?"

He smiled, and walked into his old room, presumably to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's it! Starflight returned, but what is different about him? What does he look like now? The next chapter will tell.**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	3. The Hidden Nightwing

**Warning: I do not own Wings of Fire, obviously. Starflight has a British accent in this story.**

 **Reviews - 4**

 **Replies - WrongfulRanger00 - Thank you again for reading! I never thought that anyone would legitimately like and read my story! And that story may or not be important. That will come later.**

 **The Grand Chef - That's… actually really helpful! Thanks!**

* * *

Starflight ran into his old room, not stopping to think that it wasn't his room anymore. Running into the door and hitting his face, he opened it. He looked around the dark room, filled with chairs and animals for storage. Sunny caught up with him and slowed down as he stared into the room. Taking it all in, he looked down at Sunny, panting slightly.

"You've redecorated," He started, before making a fake disgusted face. "I don't like it."

Sunny looked at him fully, taking in his new look. He still had those black scales, the purple eyes, the scavenger suit, him standing upright- _Wait what?!_ That's why he was so tall! He was standing full upright, with white pants and a black belt around him. Starflight had black shoes, somehow his size. His suit was a white that matched his pants, but also had a blue undershirt alongside a white tie. A _lot_ of white. Starflight looked at her and smiled.

"What are your wearing?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head in confusion.

She pointed at his apparel. He looked down slowly. His face lit up in understanding, and he began to take it off.

"Sorry, completely forgot that I was wearing that!"

"No!" He stopped.

"Don't take it off, it actually fits you nicely."

Starflight tightened up his tie and put his suit back on.

"So… you know anywhere I _can_ sleep?" He asked, lifting up a finger.

Sunny led him up to her room and looked around. She gestured to the bed.

"You can sleep there." She said.

"Uh that's actually your bed, isn't it?" He asked.

"It is..."

"Well then, give me a moment and I'll get out my own bed." Starflight grabbed his bag and rolled out a one of those portable beds that you blow up. He set it up and turned it on.

"Just give it a few moments, it'll be done." he said pulling out a few more things from his bag, like a toothbrush, and several other bathroom appliances. Realising that bathrooms in Pyrrhia worked differently, he put them back.

After the bed was full of air, Starflight plopped down on it. Sunny also laid down, sleep finally overtaking her. She closed her eyes, Starflight doing the same.

 _*Skype call noise*_

What is that?

"Starflight, is that you?" She asked, lifting up to see Starflight asleep. She got up and walked over where she could hear the noise. Right next to Starflight, there was a rectangular object lit up like a torch. It had a blue screen with a white "S" on it, alongside buttons under it. Sunny stared at the phone, enthralled by it. Starflight woke up and immediately recognized the noise. Shooting up to his feet, he tried taking away it, but Sunny took it out of his reach.

"what is _this_?" she inquired.

"It's mine, that's what it is" He said. Reaching for it again, it was taking away from him.

"Sunny, give it back!"

"No! Why should I?" She asked, holding it out of his reach.

"I'll tell you what it is and how it works."

She stared at him.

 _Plop!_

"Can you please stop doing that! It's been four years and your aim hasn't changed even a little!"

Starflight picked up the phone, after it hit his face, and turned it on. The screen turned on, Skype showing up, and then the tab being closed. He held the power button to turn it off fully. Placing in his pocket, Starflight lazily shifted around to his bed, and fell face first into it.

"Aren't you going to teach me?" Sunny asked.

" _Tomorrow… I'm tired._ " he mumbled, his face still buried in the bed. He had a point, it was late. Sunny walked over to her stone bed and laid down gently, sleep coming over her.

* * *

Sunny was awoken by a sound from her bathroom. " _Why can't everyone be quiet in the morning!"_ Sunny thought. She got up and looked towards the bathroom as Starflight walked out noticing that she was awake. He looked over to her. Wait. _Looked_. How did she not notice that? How tired was she last night?

"Oh hey, you're awake! I hope you don't mind, I used your bathroom to change." Sunny then realised he was wearing nothing.

"You can see." She said simply. Starflight made a slightly confused mixed with amused face.

"Wondered when you were going to mention that, I found a, let's say, 'magic dragon' who cured my eyes." She looked at him, head tilted.

"I got surgery." He deadpanned, shrugging.

"So why aren't you wearing the scavenger clothing?"

"One: call them humans, you have no idea how demeaning it is to be called 'scavengers', two: do you know how many people would look at me if I walked out with human clothing on?" He asked, rambling a bit.

"Wait, _going outside?_ " She asked leaning in.

"Well, yeah, how am I supposed to socialise in a primitive world without going outside?"

 _Ouch._ "You can't go outside, at least not right now!"

"Why not?"

Sunny fully got off of her bed and walked up to Starflight.

"Think about it: You leave for four years, leave no messages, letters, we couldn't even find you using the mirror. Then you up and show up in the middle of a _storm_ , wearing 'human' clothing, and a magic 'box'-"

"Smartphone."

"Whatever! We need to wait, we need to plan for your return."

"But I _want to!_ Are you just going to keep me in here?" Starflight then gasped and put a hand on his heart in sarcasm."Have you finally returned my feelings after all this time?"

Sunny glared and Starflight smirked and pointed at her.

"I'm _not_ taking back what I said".

He grabbed his clothes and started to put them on.

"Do you know when I can officially _return_?" Sunny thought, and then it struck her.

"Next week we're having a meeting with all the students and (Still alive) parents, and Clay, Tsunami, even Glory is going to be there!" Starflight put his clothes down, but still had pants but no belt, his blue shirt and and an untied tie around his neck.

"A _week!_ I can't wait that long! I need to go in three days tops!" He said grabbing and shaking her. She pulled out of his grasp and rolled her eyes.

"You still need to teach me how that 'phone' thing works." She waved her finger at the pocket it was in. Starflight deadpanned and spoke.

"Don't you have breakfast to eat?" He asked.

"Oh! That's right!" She ran to the door. Opening it, she said:

"When are you going to be able to teach me?"

"I'll text you." He said not paying attention. "What?" She asked.

"Oh right, uh… how's three thirty sound?"

"Good! See ya!"

When she left, Starflight sat down on her bed and searched through his inside pockets. Pulling it out, he looked at it with slight wonderment: The fob-watch.

"Okay, baby, let's see how much charge you have," He pulled apart the blue face of the clock, the insides of the gold casing showing. Inside was a black background matrix-like circle grid board with green lines running all through it. The edge was adorned with digital blocks surrounding it (besides one on the top) stating how much battery it had left. There were ten in total, the current lights lit were five.

"Okay, With this I can have breakfast and do my laundry, and get back in time." Starflight popped the face back in and flipped the switch on the side a blue hud hovered over the blue face with a holographic keyboard and the words "YEAR" "DATE" and "MONTH" written above that.

"Now, what year?"

* * *

 **And that's the third chapter, hopefully about as long as the first, if more. Hope you all enjoyed the story so far, and please review. This is my first Fanfiction on and not in my head. So I would like some feedback.**

- **Galaxyishigh**


	4. The Complications of Too Little Bacon

**Warning: I do not own Wings of Fire. Starflight is British in this.**

 **Reviews - 8**

 **Replies: WrongfulRanger00 - yep! Finally getting to the good stuff! I've had this story planned out for a long time, but never wrote any of it down, so I know what's going to happen already, and I flesh out the story more. Tsunami… let's say Starflight would much rather cross that bridge when they came to it.**

 **ElegantDitto - Oh hello! You're new here! And to what you said, while that may not** _ **directly**_ **happen, The Doctor and etc. will be mentioned! Why? Just look at the fic title, why would someone create a name for himself, especially like that?**

 **P.S. I have one singular follower and two favorites! That's a start at least.**

* * *

* _CRACKLE! BOOM!_ *

"What in the world was that?" Sunny said aloud as she walked throughout the hall.

"Probably an aftershock." Clay said suddenly joining.

Sunny jumped at his voice, not expecting someone to respond.

"Don't ever do that again! You scared me!" She said turning to him and then back.

"Sorry." He said, smirking.

They walked in silence, before Sunny remembered clay was talking.

"You mentioned something?" She said, rounding the corner with Clay. Clay looked to at her smiled, waving his hands in a dismissive manner.

"I just said it was probably an aftershock of the storm."

"Can that even happen?"

Clay shrugged and looked over to her.

"If Starflight was here he could tell us..." Sunny blanched and looked in any other direction than Clay.

"Yeah… if he was here..." She said.

They finally reached the cafeteria and walked in, grabbing food and sitting next to Tsunami. She looked up at hem and smiled, still eating some meat. Tsunami gulped after chewing and started giving them the news.

"Well, the school hasn't blown up yet, so everyone is confused and slightly terrified." _Moon said something was going to happen, so that must've been Starflight!_ Sunny thought as she grabbed a piece of meat and ate it.

"So what do people think it is now?" Clay inquired.

"Things are varied now, people think it could be anything. Some people are still convinced the school is going to blow up, some think Starflight is returning, and the rest think Moon had her first fluke." Tsunami said, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that even possible?" Clay asked.

"huh."Sunny mumbled, face a little stuffed. _I wonder what Starflight is doing now…_

* * *

* _CRACKLE! BOOM!_ *

Starflight looked around sunny's room.

"Ah, good, though… wouldn't have been the first time I've been a few years early or late." He said, setting down the hashbrowns and bacon from McDonalds™ on the table. There were only two slices of bacon.

" _They always give me too little!_ " He mumbled. Opening up the lid he grabbed some syrup and poured it on the bacon, then laid down the hashbrowns beside it. A plastic fork in hand he started eating.

"A complete breakfast." Eating the bacon, he thought to himself. _Who the fuck eats bacon with a fork?_ _I'm weird._

* * *

Sunny walked out of the cafeteria alone. He feet clacking on the stone floor, she smiled and waved to other people passing by. As she began her day at school, she used her mind. _No one normally needs help, and it's three anyway. It takes about ten minutes to get to my room, not counting me asking dragons if they need help anyway, and them actually needing it._ She rounded the corner and began asking dragons.

After that, she ran to her room and knocked.

* _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_ *

Starflight woke up from a short nap and rushed to discard the chocolate milk, and empty tray. Hiding it in the bag, he decided he would throw it away when the watch recharged. He ran to the door and opened it, smiling.

"Time to teach!" She said eagerly.

"Actually we agreed on three thirty and it's..." Starflight look at sunny's clocked and turned back. "Three twenty six." He said, smirking at her. Sunny pleaded. Rolling his eyes, he took the phone out and showed it to her fully.

"Fine, get in and I'll set up." She walked and sat down on her bed alongside Starflight and looked at the phone. He pointed at a button on the side and told her to press it. She did, the phone turning on and telling Starflight to enter his password. Starflight typed it in, bringing up the menu. He sat next to her and showed her the camera.

She stared at it.

"How does it work?" She asked looking at her and Starflight in the screen.

"...boy...uh.. How do I explain this in a way you'll understand… OH! There's a tiny screen right there and there." he pointed at the front and back camera.

"Screen?" Sunny asked.

"It's this thing, the thing that shows pictures and lights up, that's a screen. Anyway it'll show you what it sees, as if you were looking through someone's eyes. Currently it's on one setting. The other will show it as if it was your eyes." He pressed the flip button witch flip it to the other camera.

"This is incredible" Sunny's eyes widened, while Starflight had a genuine smile. He always liked it when he got to teach people something. It also gave him something to gloat about.

"If you think that's cool, wait until I show you YouTube" he raised his eyebrow and smirked.

* * *

Five hours later they were binge watching a video series about dragons. Starflight only showed her dragon things (Top ten dragons of television, dragon documentaries, dragon movies) to not freak her out about intelligent humans just yet. After the last video ended, Starflight turned off the phone, while Sunny whined.

"I think that's enough phone for now..." He said smiling and looking at Sunny.

" _Noooo!_ I want more!"

"And you'll get more, but now it's late, and the phone's almost dead." Starflight then realised that Pyrrhia didn't have plug-in sockets and that the watch was still dead. _So primitive._ Putting it back, he swung Sunny and held her bridal style as she demanded to be set down.

"Nope, You need to sleep!" He carried her around. Sunny secretly and curiously felt his arm a little bit as he did. _How did he get so many muscles?!_

"I can feel you squeezing my arm." Sunny blushed.

"Like it? I got it from running a _lot_." after running around the room he set her down gently on the bed.

"I'm not going to sleep." She looked at him smirking half-lidded.

"At least I tried." He raised his arms. And sat down by the bed.

"You're a good person." He said, stroking her cheek.

"I learned from the best." She implied to him.

 _If only she knew what I did…_

Still looking in her eyes. He smiled as well.

* _CREAK_ *

"Sunny I brought you that thi-" Clay stopped and stared.

They stared back, just as in shock.

What could Starflight do? Bacon! Clay would love bacon! Reaching for the bag he realised he only had one order. That, and he ate it.

 _...Shit…_

 _I knew I should've got more bacon!_

"Y'know Sunny, if you're planning on hiding me for a week, Clay finding out on the first day is _not_ a good sign."

* * *

 **Well, Clay found out! Seems whenever Starflight is mentioned something happens. That may be important. This was more filler than anything, but as the week progresses it'll get more interesting.**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	5. The Finding of A Nightwing

**Warning: I do not own Wings of Fire. Starflight is British in this.**

 **Reviews - 11**

 **Replies: Ichbineinberliner - That gives me an idea…**

 **The Grand Chef - I… already knew that?**

 **WrongfulRanger00 - Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Starflight got up off the bed and walked over to Clay, who never opened his mouth up until that point. Having to now look up at Starflight due to him being upright, Clay looked him up and down, eyeing the suit and tie.

"Not gonna lie, Starflight, White looks good on you." He then smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's been four years! How have you been!"

"Good!" Starflight laughed and Clay chuckled.

Sunny finally gained the confidence to speak, but before she said anything Starflight answered her question.

"Guys, like girls, also have a secret language, that's why he didn't freak out." Starflight said.

"o..kay" Sunny asked getting off of her bed. Having thoroughly gotten over the shock she gestured over to clay to explain everything.

"And that's where we are now." Starflight said, gesturing to Clay and the room.

"..." Clay thought it over for a minute. Holding him off until the meeting seemed like a good idea, but Starflight didn't want to be cooped up. Clay put that aside and instead focused on a more present threat. He got off the bed and pointed to the door.

"First things first, we need a plan to hide you."

"I thought my plan was good."

"I got found in the first day, I don't think that's a good plan."

"What we need is hidey holes. If we turn the bed to the side, Starflight can duck if someone opens the door." Clay said looking at the bed and turning it in his head. Sunny thought about any other spaces.

"There's an old room blocked off in the wall somewhere. I think you can get through it in a crack in the wall." they began working on turning the bed.

"Okay, let's get started." Starflight clapped his hands together and looked at them. They grabbed the bed, except Clay, who thought the two would be fine. Seeing them struggling to lift it however, Clay grabbed a hold of it and pulled, successfully lifting it up."Okay, and TURN!" All three turned the bed, Sunny having it almost fall onto Starflight at one point.

"Now drop it!" they plopped it down.

"Whoo hoo!" they cheered and high-fived each other. they set down it down and began practising diving, to which Starflight failed several times.

"Come on, you can do it!" Sunny yelled. After a few ten tries he finally got it. Getting up, he smirked.

"Now, about the crack?" He asked. They smirked back.

"Let's find it."

Searching throughout the walls, they looked for several moments.

"Look over there." Sunny said. Pointing to behind the wall.

Clay was the first to find it. In the closet. It wasn't a crack, it was actually a hole that could easily be hidden using the stuff that was in there. Not clothes, though, that was the weird thing. It was actually filled with leaves. Starflight poked his head out and looked at her, confusion clearly written on his face.

"For the windows, in case they break."

"Okay..." getting onto his knees, he crawled in. His firebreath lighting the way. It was gigantic with stalactites covering it.

"Wow," Starflight said. He looked through both the walls, smiling when he got to a cave painting of a familiar face. He walked out and gave a thumbs up. Feeling satisfied, they all sat down.

Starflight brought them Pizza, they didn't even ask him how, but simply asked what is was, and then ate it as a break, forming plans and talking about life.

Clay laughed so hard at a story he fell off the bed. Starflight looked over to Sunny, who laid her head on his shoulder.

"We need a table" Starflight said.

"yeah."

* * *

"See you all tomorrow!" Clay whispered to not wake everybody up.

"You don't need to whisper, we were yelling up here and no one cared." Starflight said, raising a finger.

Clay rolled his eyes.

Walking out, Starflight grabbed his bed and set it up. After about five minutes it was full and Starflight laid down on it.

"I just have one question I need to ask." Sunny asked to Starflight.

"What?"  
Sunny thought for a moment before answering.

"When I first found your phone, there was some noise coming from it, and it had some some curved line on it. Do you know what that is?"

"Noise… curved line… OH! You mean Skype."

"... and that is…?"

'You want the science answer or the short and easy answer?" Starflight asked.

"Easy one."

"It's a different way of sending someone a letter."

"...oh.." Sunny said, laying her head down.

They stayed there for a good two minutes, before sunny broke the silence, eyes still closed.

"Starflight?" Sunny asked with innocence in her voice.

"What?"

"... We forgot to tell Clay to keep it secret."

"..."

"...Shit...did we need to anyway?"

"Good point."

* * *

 _You can't!_

 _Watch me Starflight! I can do anything!_

 _You can stop this, just hand over the wat-_

 _NO! We have time itself at our fingertips, and you want to contain some balance?_

 _You're not helping anything!_

 _*SLAP*_

 _You dare say that to me! I can kill you with the flick of a button._

…

 _What are you doing? You can't do that do me Starflight!_

 _*STAB*_

 _..._

 _I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry…_

* * *

Starflight awoke to Sunny running out of her room. She left a note saying:

GONE TO CLAY, SEE YOU LATER

"Huh..." looking over to his bag, he looked at the charging station of the watch. It was a metal box with the watch in the blue part was removed, showing full charge. Putting it back, he set out to get more breakfast.

As Sunny head to the cafeteria, she met up with Clay. Sitting down with him at a table. She started to speak.

"Starflights asleep, I think."

"Good."

"..."

"I have an idea, and it's been been bugging me." Sunny lifted her head up to Clay.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Let's ask Starflight where he got this stuff. Pizza, a phone. The strange thing is that he keeps on talking to us really funny. I think he's hiding something."

"You think?"

"I _know_. Sunny, haven't you noticed this?"

"... Yeah..."

"So it's settled, tonight we find out what's going on."

Sunny just pecked at her food. _He's right. Starflight has been acting strange._

Later that day, They gathered around Sunnys room and walked in, Starflight playing on his phone. He turned it off and looked to them.

"Oh hello.. Miss me?"

Clay and Sunny both crossed their arms.

"We want answers"

* * *

"I'm telling you nothing is going on!" Starflight yelled.

This had been going on for thirty minutes.

"Starflight, we know you're lying." Sunny said.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Clay began.

Starflight stood in silence for a moment.

"...Because you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Starflight said with a serious face.

Sunny stared at him as Clay walked out. A dragon student noticed him and gave him a letter from Tsunami. Clay looked at it and then sighed. Walking back in, he threw his arms up.

"We gotta go."

Sunny looked at him and back to Starflight, pointing.

"This is not over, Starflight."

With them gone, Starflight could finally breathe again. _Well, no use hiding it from them now. They have suspicions, and they're only going to get worse. Better tell them when they get back._

* * *

 **This was a long chapter. I like it though. Tune in next time for the next chapter!**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	6. The Machine of Time

**Warning: I do not own Wings of Fire. Starflight is British in this.**

 **Reviews - 13**

 **Replies: The Grand Chef - Wow…**

 **WrongfulRanger00 - That is classified information… for now. All of it.**

* * *

Tsunami waited from them to walk in. She grabbed a few things off of her desk, and began playing around with them. Clay walked in on her and stopped. Tsunami threw the things off of her desk. Sunny walked in and sat down onto the stone chair alongside Clay.

"Well, now that you two are here, I want to talk about Moonwatcher and her latest vision."

After about an hour Tsunami let them out. Walking out, Clay and Sunny ran back to Starflight.

Starflight was waiting patiently for them the whole time. With his fob-watch in hand, he looked at them.

"I'll tell you the truth" He sat down on a stone chair he hauled up, two other chairs in front of him. Clay and Sunny both sat down. Starflight looked at the watch admiring it's gold glow. He tossed it to Clay, who caught it with ease. He looked at it and looked to Starflight.

"You see the switch." Clay looked to the side of the watch to see a flip switch, on even setting, capable of turning forward or back.

"Yeah, I see it." Clay mumbled, still looking at it. Starflight motioned to it.

"Press it upwards."

Clay looked at the switch and flicked it up.

The blue hud materialised above it, following the watch as Clay moved it around.

* * *

Glory was sitting upon her throne, legs crossed, slightly bored. She was in the middle of a Rainwing and a Nightwing arguing. One was a farmer, and the other was a standard "Customer". Apparently The Nightwing stole the farmer's food. In the middle of their yelling, however, her guards rushed in the room.

"My queen, we found something we would like you to see." They grabbed an old painting and set it up.

"We found in an old cave that used to be inhabited by dragons a thousand years ago."

They revealed the painting. Glory stared at it.

" _Who is that?_ " She asked, squinting her eyes.

The painted was on a flat stone piece. On it depicted a blue clock and a human sitting on top of a rock, bleeding. On the bottom, however, there was a Nightwing standing ground, alongside him was a bloody sword.. The weirdest thing to Glory, however, was that the Nightwing had a white suit on. With a bit of blue on him.

"That's not the only thing,"

* * *

"Clay, Sunny,"

* * *

"You asked who it was?"

They turned it on it's back. The nightwing guard propped it on the wall and blew his fire. On it, read 9 simple words:

THE SCIENTIST, MAY HE BE REMEMBERED FOR WHAT HE DID.

* * *

"the truth is, I'm a time traveler."

* * *

"Makes sense..." Sunny said.

Starflight became confused.

"Excuse… me?"

Clay was messing around with the watch. Turning it upside, watching the blue hud following. Starflight snatched it out of his hands, mumbling that he'll mess up the time stream or something.

"I mean, you're wearing human clothes, you speak of us I primitive way, and you bring us food we've never heard of before. " Starflight thought for a minute, then nodded his head in way that said, "all right, you're not wrong."

"Now, where do we move on from here?" Clay asked, shifting his eyes from the two of them.

"Nothing really changes, I mean, I'm still hiding for the next four days, I can still use my phone, the only difference is that you know how I get them."

"Well, now that that is over, who want's to plan what I'll do for the meeting?"

* * *

It went by fast. It was nighttime when they finished. Clay had set off to bed, and Sunny had stayed up to ask questions.

"Do you travel to the future or the past?".

"Both."

"Which is your favorite?"

"Both."

"What are scavengers?" Starflight stopped and smiled, turning to her.

"I thought you would ask that. Scavengers are actually humans, and they used to be the dominant Species on this planet." Sunny squealed.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She repeated, dancing around him.

"Okay, okay calm down." He grabbed her by the shoulder. He was expecting, however, to be kissed right on the lips. Starflight stopped for a few moments. Sunny pulled back instantly and blushed.

"...sorry..." she whispered.

"It's okay, not the first time I've been kissed." Starflight smirked.

"Shut up." Sunny said in a playful tone.

" _Make me._ " Starflight seductively answered. Sunny bit her lip and looked at him half-lidded.

"Maybe I will..."

They broke down laughing a few minutes later. Starflight picked her up bridal style again and plopped her down on his bed.

"Ready for day four?" He asked, slowly getting on the stone bed.

"Why are you on there?" She looked at him confused.

"Tonight, you get to experience the awesomeness of my blow-up bed, and tonight I can experience home." Sunny snuggled into the bed.

"Okay."

* * *

 **the secret's out everyone! This was a short chapter, but we only have four more days to go before the meeting. Hope you enjoy! I'm actually kind of disappointed in this chapter. But, for now I'm just going to work on my newest Youtube video.**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	7. The Questions for a Time God

**I am very mad at fanfiction right now. I uploaded chapter 6 yesterday, but it glitched. Usually my story would show up at the top, saying "1 min ago" or something after about 20 minutes. This time, however, it didn't even recognize the fact that I uploaded! It said "chapter 6, updated 23 h ago" when I uploaded it 10 minutes ago. Due to that, some people probably didn't see that I updated. That pissed me off the most.**

 **Warning: I do not own Wings of fire. Starflight is british in this.**

 **Review - 14**

 **Replies: The Grand Chef - "A heads-up display (HUD) is a transparent or miniaturized display technology that does not require users to shift their gaze from where they are naturally looking. A HUD should not obstruct the user's view. This is typically achieved by the use of projected or reflected transparent displays in line-of-sight."**

* * *

Starflight was still up, having trouble sleeping. Setting aside the watch he was fumbling with, he reached into his pocket. Pulling at a book, he read the title: _WINGS OF FIRE: Book 6, Moon Rising_. He smiled and looked at it. Opening to the page he was on, he noticed someone, no, something, looming over Sunny's sleeping form. Starflight looked at the figure, shrouded in pitch blackness, except for one thing: The piercing red eyes. Starflight looked more at the defining features.

 _So, Red eyes, horns, a misshapen body- oh no._ "

"Get out of that form, you're not scaring me." The figure rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine..." Stepping into the light from the lamp Starflight had. He was in his human form now. Starflight faked surprise and clasped his hands against his face.

"Holy shit, it's Tom Ellis!"

Starflight wasn't wrong. He looked almost exactly like him, minus the red eyes and tooth slightly sticking out. sounded like him, too.

"Har har."

"What do you want. Cord?"

"I hate that nickname..."

"Well you have it, so deal with it, what do you want."

"Can't I see a friend?"

"Don't you have friends back in your universe?"

"Name one."

"The yellow one."

"... good point..." Cord mumbled.

Both him and Star chuckled. Then it got serious.

"Now on the fact that you told primitive mortals that time travel exists and that humans were once intelligent"

"So?"

"So? They could tell, people could get their hands on it, do you really want another war after what you did?"

"Is that supposed to threaten me?"

"No, in fact you _scare_ me, it's not everyday that you see The Scientist himself commit mass genocide."

Starflight looked at him with the same fiery eyes he gave Sunny four years ago.

"Don't you ever speak of that again."

"Ooo… scary, yet you intend to scare me, let me remind you. I'm the one that is an interdimensional being, the one who literally tortures souls, and I'm the one who was sent to hell." "I go by many names. Beelzebub, Satan, Discord, The Chaos Incarnate, but your dragon religion doesn't have one? That's sad." He continued.

"No, this is about them finding out about the multiverse."

Starflight squinted his eyes at Discord.

"Leave. They won't find out. I'll make sure of it. Now go back to your universe and pretend. Pretend that you're good, pretend that you didn't kill innocent people, and pretend," Starflight got in his face and pointed his finger at Sunny.

"That you never saw me _or_ her." Discord looked at him, not smiling. He looked at her with a serious voice.

"Her, you mean the cover-up?"

"Her name is Sunny."

"Yes, but that's what you used her for, right, to cover up your _real_ love?"

"It wasn't love."

"Trust me pal, what you felt for that girl was _love_."

Starflight refused to look him in the eyes. Discord just gave him a soft look, one a father would give his child after scolding them.

"You should've taken the chance you had." was all he said, before snapping his fingers, disappearing.

 _What chance?_

Star climbed into bed, still unable to sleep.

* * *

 _Clay woke in his bed to find voices all around him. Getting up slowly, he thought. Now I know what Sunny means. Walking into the hallway he noticed something. All the torches were lit._

 _What?_

 _He walked down the hallway, before seeing a human with black eyeliner and black hair walk out._

" _Shhh..." the man said, before walking back into the hallway._

* * *

"AH!" Clay said, clutching his heart, still laying on his stone bed.

"A dream..."

Getting up, he walked up and grabbed a scroll full of questions for Starflight. He patiently began waiting for Sunny to knock on his door, eager to show her them.

 _Knock knock knock._

Clay jumped up and opened the door.

* * *

"What are humans?"

"Former scavengers, and the former dominant species on the planet."

"How does time travel feel?"

"Like… nothing."

"How do you time travel?"

Starflight looked at Sunny, who said the exact words out of his mouth alongside him.

"Do you want the science answer or the quick and easy answer?"

Clay and Sunny exchanged glances before Clay answered.

" _We want the science answer._ "

Starflight had that gleam in his eyes.

"Well, there are different types of time travel. There is method one and method two."

"Method one" Said Sunny.

"Well, traveling forward is pretty simple. Imagine if you were in space, with a friend back on earth, and you were both holding up a clock. Time changes the faster you're traveling in space, so the clock would go by slower. If you came back onto earth and stood next to your friend you would be generally the same age but your friend would be almost ten years older, depending on how longer you spent there. Time traveler's just refined that method to make traveling to the future."

"And backwards?"

"That's more complex, you see we actually using a combination of teleportation and a little thing called a _Tipler Cylinder_. It's literally a cylinder of dense mass. But the problem is, Tipler Cylinder is very dangerous business. It depends on which angle you enter it." He asked if he could grab a blank scroll, to which Clay handed it to him. He grabbed the wall and used tape to tape it. He drew a spiral with a cylinder in the center.

"Now if you enter straight through, you're basically fucked because you're heading the center of gravity, which means you are _unable_ to leave. BUT, if you enter at an angle," Starflight drew two arrows, one going straight in the middle with a big X at the end. He drew another at an angle with a check mark next to it.

"You would be able to experience what quantum physicists call a _closed time curve_ , or in simple terms, you're following time at angle. It's nasty though. Sometimes you hit the wall of space-time and get a massive headache."

Clay and Sunny stared at him, mind's still trying to wrap their heads around it. After a few minutes they let out a collective "ohh."

"Okay now what other questions do you have?"

Starflight sat down. Sunny looked at the last question.

"Why is the watch always at 12?"

"Oh, that's because the watch's features depend on what time it's set to."

"12 is regular time travel, 1 is a quick and easy version, 2 is a disguise, 3 is a language filter, 4 is a blast of energy to defence, 5 turns the watch into a sword, 6 is a flashlight, 7 unlocks any door, 7:30 is a biography of the watch's owner (me) just in case I lose it, uh… 8 explodes stuff, 9 scans the area around it, and 10 is options"

"What's 11?" Clay asked.

"11… is a thing I hope I never have to use, _especially_ willingly."

They stayed in silence for a moment.

"Hey, I've got a question, why can't we just go to the future and have the meeting right now."

"We can, I just assumed you wanted to wait." Sunny looked at him.

"And miss being able to time travel? let's go now! We already have everything!"

"...fine… write a note saying you need to go somewhere for a few days."

Doing just that Clay left on the bed. They hid the blow-up bed and other things in the closet room.

Walking back into the main room, Starflight grabbed the watch.

"Okay Sunny, grab my hand, and Clay grab hers." After they did Starflight flicked the switch up, showing the hud. Typing the date in, He looked to the others.

"Ready?"

"yeah.. ." they answered.

Flicking the switch down, lighting began to encapsulate them, traveling upwards. Hitting a point where they all meet, a big flash appeared before disappearing, along with Starflight, Sunny, and Clay.

They reappeared outside in big * _CRACKLE_ *. Starflight grabbed them and held them back before they could run off.

"Hold on..." He changed the little hand to 1 and flicked the switch upwards. Time began to move faster and faster, before Starflight flicked it back to even.

"That's method two. The meeting should be an hour away now, when we arrived it was morning."

Starflight let go of them.

"Now we can go."

* * *

 **I didn't get the science on my own. here is the credit these people deserve: watch?v=6_ksiM7LTPU**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	8. The Reunion Heard around Jade Mountain

**Warning: I do not own wings of fire. Starflight is british in this.**

 **Reviews - 16**

 **Replies: WrongfulRanger00 - Again, thank you for reading! Yeah, I guess it is a lot to keep up with.**

 **The Grand Chef - Well, it's a good theory, except that it's wrong. Cord is based on Discord, or the spirit of chaos and disharmony, from MLP.**

 **P.S. I can't unsee Discord as Tom Ellis now.**

* * *

As they walked into the main school field, Sunny noticed something was wrong. _No one was moving_.

"What's going on?" She asked. Starflight looked around.

"What _is_ going on?" He asked. He took the watch out of his pocket.

"Oh, i forgot to set it back to 12, when it's the even setting it freezes time… I'm going to go over there where no one is and choose a disguise, and I'll turn it back there." He ran to a wall and hid leaving his hand out for them to see. Turning the little hand 12, everyone started moving again, and moonwatcher found them.

"There you are! We were wondering when you would get back!" Just then a Sandwing showed up behind her.

"Hello everyone! My name is..." He looked in thought for a moment.

"Dawn?" the Sandwing asked, more of a question than a statement.

Sunny extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dawn." Clay shook his hand aswell, smiling.

"Well, I got to get ready, you three have fun." Moon walked out while Sunny looked to Dawn, who winked subtly.

"So, are you new? I don't think I've met you before." Dawn stopped smiling and frowned.

"Oh bloody hell, _It's me._ " Dawn said, his eyes flashing from gold to purple for a second.

"Oh, Star! You seemed very convincing."

"Ya' think so? It's been awhile since I've been on four legs."

"You'll get used to it." Clay replied.

"Yeah, but I have to do it only for an hour."

They walked up to the stage, admiring it. Starflight was wondering how they managed to haul a fifty-ton rock and then carve it into a stage. With that done, they waited for the meeting to officially begin.

* * *

"Hello Everyone and welcome to the first annual school meeting, We are here to honor the fact that so many dragons managed to stay ..."

"You'll do great man." Clay assured Starflight, who was now hidden to the side and out of his disguise.

"I hope." The nightwing said, fiddling with his tie.

"That's the spirit! Now, I got to go and give a speech with Sunny and then we'll introduce you, okay?"

"Yeah..." Starflight sat down on a stone slab and watched Clay exit his view and onto the stage. Starflight remained quiet, waiting for them to announce his name. However, looking out into the crowd ass far as he could see, he saw A scavenger. He wore pure black, with eyeliner and black hair. Starflight didn't care about that. No, what he cared about was what was on his _necklace_. A fob-watch, the exact same as his, except instead of blue, the face was a deep crimson.

 _I only know one man who has that watch, and I killed him._

The human turned to him and smirked. Starflight looked at him quizzingly and ran out onto the stage, not caring if anyone they didn't call him yet.

"And we've got a surprise! Everyone, we like to reintroduce Sta-" Starflight ran into Sunny, cutting her off of her sentence. Getting up, he apologized, to which Sunny accepted. She noticed Starflight looking into the crowd, who was currently in complete silence.

"You okay?" She whispered. The man was gone.

"Yeah, let me fix this now," He gently shoved her aside and walked onto the middle of the stage.

"Hello everyone! My name is Starflight" they gasped.

"Miss me?"

Tsunami looked up at the stage, head tilted.

* * *

All five former Dragonets Of Destiny sat in chairs facing each other.

"So, your back?" Tsunami asked.

"Yep..." Starflight said, not looking her in the eyes.

"Permanently?"

"I hope so..."

Tsunami stood up, Starflight getting up as well, half out of curiosity and half out of fear.

She looked at him.

* _SLAP_ *

Starflight held his cheek, his head now sideways.

"I deserve that."

"Where were you? All these years! You just disappeared for four years!"

"I'm sorry, I was going through a lot at the time."

"You left me scared, you left me sad and scared because I thought you were gone forever!"

"It's okay, I'm fine… And now I'm tasting blood, so that's good."

Starflight was was tackled into a hug by a sobbing Tsunami. Even though he was caught off guard, he began comforting her anyway.

"I guess she does have emotions." Glory joked, gaining a few laughs, even Star subtly laughed. After a few moments, the crying died down and Starflight looked into Tsunami's teary eyes.

"Okay? We done with the waterworks?" She nodded, but continued to hug him.

"Good, didn't want to call in the plumbers to fix the leak." He picked her up and walked over to the door.

"I think she's tired, I'm going to take her to bed."

Watching him leave into the door, Clay spoke up.

"She's the one, I'm calling it."

"Oh please, I say it's still Sunny..."

"Guys, you know I'm right here right?" Sunny asked.

"Come on,glory, they buried that!"

They continued arguing while walking into the school, getting ready for bed.

* * *

 **That's chapter eight! Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	9. The Earth Is Round, Said The Nightwing

**Warning: I do not own Wings of fire. Starflight is british.**

 **Reviews - 17**

 **Replies: The Grand Chef - 1. Ok. 2. No. 3. Thank you. 4. I'll try.**

 **P.S. I just looked it up and Starflights canonical eyes are green. Oops.**

* * *

Starflight let Tsunami down on her bed. She shifted a little and then fell asleep. Starflight Sat down on a chair and waited for Sunny to yell for him.

Slowly falling to sleep, Starflight gained one last look at her.

 _Beautiful._

Tsunami woke up to the sound of steam from her kitchen. She got up, a puzzled expression across her face. Just then Starflight walked into her room with some kind of drink in his hand. He set it down on her bed.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked.

Tsunami grabbed a cup and sipped. _Delicious._

"Like it?"

"Yeah." She simply replied, before taking a big sip. He got up and began to walk back into kitchen.

"Doesn't that hurt, I mean, just walking on two legs?"

"No, it doesn't. As it turns out, were part bipedal, we just never use it. Do you want me to teach you?"

"Sure" She said, gleefully. She set her tea down and walked to Starflight. He took her by the hand and pulled her to her legs.

"The problem is that you back legs are so used to being on four legs, they naturally curve up, you have teach yourself to keep your feet flat." She stood alongside him, in a sort of dance move.

"Okay now we walk, right, left, right, left..."

* * *

( _The Cafeteria_ )

"When are they going to get here?" Clay asked impatiently.

"Give them a few minutes" Glory replied.

Tsunami appeared behind them.

"BOO!" Clay fell of of his chair.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"Meat and leaves as usual." Glory said.

Sunny smirked as Starflight walked in with a Tutors™ bag.

"For you at least." She said. Starflight walked to their table and set the bag down.

"Okay, Sunny, here is your food and Clay, yours is here. Mine is here."

"What is that?" Tsunami asked.

"You didn't tell them?"  
"No..." Starflight sat down and began eating his bacon.

"Oh, well, we'll fill you two in a minute. In other news, I'm teaching Tsunami Bipedalism."

Clay looked confused.

"What's bipedalism?"

"Walks on two legs." Starflight answered. Clay made an "oh" in understanding.

Glory and Tsunami were still in the dark.

"So, what's going on?" She asked. Sunny gulped her coke and then spoke.

"Starflight can travel through time." Starflight nodded and responded.

"And you have proof?" Tsunami replied.

Starflight took out his pocket and showed them the phone.

"Advanced messaging from the past." At that moment Clay had an idea.

"Hey Star, I have an idea, how about you become or Science and History teacher?"

Sunny liked the idea.

"Yeah! You could tell a lot of stuff, think of the contributions to dragons!"

"I'll gladly do it." He said, stuffing his face with bacon once more.

* * *

Starflight's room had been remodeled to storage, and then to a classroom. They had taken out meat and other miscellaneous items into an old cave no one used. It took a day, but now over the top of the door there was a wooden sign that said "HISTORY AND SCIENCE - STARFLIGHT".

Several dragons showed up, including Moonwatcher. Starflight walked out into the room and set up. He had a model of the solar system to the side, and picture of a wormhole, and a laptop on his left. He taped a large scroll, almost the size of the wall, and one of those feather pencils with an ink holder to the left of it.

"Good morning class, my name is Starflight Sanders, not a lot of people know this, but I actually _do_ have a last name." he wrote it down on the scroll.

"I will be teaching you science and history, or as I call, proving almost everything you know _wrong_." He chuckled at that last part. Starflight drew a relatively circle shape, and wrote "earth" next to it.

"Now, the earth was formed around 9.84 billion years ago, when a-"

"Wait, why is the earth a circle?" one dragon asked.

"Because… that's the basic shape of the earth. It's actually more misshappen than norm-" Starflight was cut off..

"No, it's not, the earth is a square." Starflight looked at them for a few seconds.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you all are flat earth believers."

Starflight looked around the room, studying the faces. Walking over calmly to the other side of the scroll, he drew a round earth and a squareearth.

"Okay, let me explain why a square or flat planet would not work, and it's as easy as doing this."

Starflight grabbed an apple and dropped it on the ground.

"Y'sse that? That's gravity. But, it's not just pulling the apple and us down, it's pulling us to the core." He drew the core of earth.

"Here's an idea, jump off a cliff." They all looked slightly surprised at him.

"No, literally, do it. If you all do, you'll realise that when you go down, it's not a straight down, it's a curve. That is gravity pulling you to the core of the planet. No matter where you are on a round planet, you will always be pulled at the exact same distance. Now, if it was a flat or square planet," He drew arrows on the circle the middle, and on the square one, he drew arrows at different sizes, still pointing to the core.

"Gravity would be acting against you at certain points because at certain points… you are getting farther from the core." Starflight looked out into the the crowd, now gaining a few interested faces, but seeing a few non-convinced faces.

"Y'know what, I think we need an actual example, let's take a walk." They followed him outside and onto a the top of Jade mountain. He pointed to the horizon that settled across the planet.

"Y'see that?" He grabbed a flat straight wood carving and placed on the middle of the as everyone looked at it.

"This is a straight line, and if you look at the horizon, that is _not_ a straight line." Sure enough, the horizon curved at both ends, proving that the world was indeed, round. He gained a few followers at the end of the day.

"Next time, I'll teach you that the world revolves around the _sun_." Getting up, Starflight led them back to the school.

* * *

 **I was having trouble writing this chapter before the science. I** _ **really**_ **love science. And bacon. and again, credit where credit is do, here is the scource: watch?v=QxckzCO7VI8.**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	10. The Face of Time

_3 years ago…_

It's been a full year. Starflight never stopped thinking about her. _Her…_ Was it the right thing to do? Was it wrong to tell her the truth? He may never know. He scaled the mountain, careful not to grab a rock and fall. Reaching the top, Starflight looked all around him. The top of the steep mountain was covered in a thick, green lush of grass. Caves were carved on the side, Dragon-made. In the center there was a platform with engravings that Starflight couldn't read.

There was a hole in the middle, large enough to fit his hands.

Three Stones bigger than the Nightwing were arranged in the form of a triangle. Walking over to it, Starflight managed to find words in his language written on the main stone.

" _The blood of past, present, and future sinners will be drawn to this summoning ground. At the draw of their blood, CHAOS will be unleashed."_

Starflight Laughed. _Silly propaganda._ Just at that moment, starflight scraped his hand badly, placing it on the sharp part of one of the stones, causing him to bleed. The blood dripped from his hand, onto the stone floor, and bubbled into the hole. Starflight looked up to see the sign had changed.

 _We thank you, Starflight Sanders, for your contribution. Discord will see you soon._

Strange. Grabbing leaves, Starflight quickly bandaged up the wound.

* * *

Night had arrived the time Starflight got a fire going. He was set up in one of the many caves, the largest one he could find. Turns out, the all connected. Starflight stared at the fire, not noticing the large figure in front of him.

"AHH!" He yelled. Falling back, he saw the creature step into the light. The creature was mainly a brown color in the face and body. The arms were an eagle claw and bear claw. The legs were a dragons and a horse's hoof. The eyes were a deep crimson, with one dilated and one constricted. He also had one horn that was a deer's and the other..., Oh, and his tail was a red dragon's.

"Am I really that ugly?" He asked, smirking. The creature extended his hand, helping Starflight up.  
"Let me guess, Discord?" Starflight joked.

"Ha..."

Starflight looked at Discord again. Could he really trust him? Grabbing his knife out of his bag, Starflight held it behind his back. When discord looked away, Starflight took the chance and thrusted his hand forward. It cut right through his heart. However, there was no blood. Discord looked at the knife, his face an amused one. Breaking it in half he pulled both ends out.

"Sorry." He said, dropping them to the ground. He looked at his hand. Which was covered in a navy blue colored energy now. Touching it over his wound, it began healing.

"I love reincarnation energy..." Starflight looked at the former wound.

"How?" He asked.

"Magic."

Sitting down, Discord joined Starflight in watching the fire. Starflight reached for his bag, dragging out the watch.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked. Discord looked at it for a minute, a serious face, before waving at it dismissively.

"It's nothing important." Starflight then flicked the switch on the side, The blue hud showing up.

"What about this?"

Discord looked starstrucked.

"How? That one's been in restricted mode for a while. Only Timers can use it, and you're… unless..." Discord looked at him.

"What's a Timer?" Discord got up and extended his hand.

"Come with me, I have something to show you." Discord explained. Starflight hesitated.

"You can trust me."

Starflight grabbed his hand.

* * *

 **Unfortunately, this is the last new chapter before I take a** _ **SHORT**_ **Break. My school just had a talent show a few hours ago, and I did stand-up comedy. I'm tired now, and still riding the jitters of anxiety.**

 **-Galaxyyishigh**


	11. The kiss And OH GOD THE WATCH IS MISSING

**Warning: I do not own Wings of Fire.**

 **Reviews: 20**

 **Replies - Again, thank you for reading! I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

Tsunami was extremely tired. In fact, She could barely open her eyes. Getting up, She walked up the stairs to Sunny's room. Knocking on the door, Starflight sleepily opened it.

"What?" He asked, slightly impatient.

"I'm hungry."

"And?"

"Can you go with me to the forest?" Starflight looked at the sleeping Sunny, before turning to her.

"I need my own room. Let's go." They both ran to the door.

* * *

( _2 hours later_ )

Both in the Rainwing forest now, Starflight began looking for herbs and plants that were edible. Managing to collect a few, Starflight went over to Tsunami.

"I'm going to go over to the left, I'll be back shortly." He said, leaving Tsunami alone. She began grabbing a few stray cows and chickens that were wandering about.

* _CRACK_ *

"Starflight?" She asked, slightly worried. Suddenly, talons clawed at her neck, choking her.

"I don't think so." The voice was male. She elbowed him, making him let her go. Looking at him, She realised the dragon was an Icewing. He chuckled darkly.

"A little bit of fight in you. I like that."

"Do you know who you're talking to ? My name is Tsunami, direct royal blood! I can have you killed."

"Can't order anyone if you dead yourself." He lunged at her. Catching Tsunami by surprise, She struggled to get him to stop choking her. Slowly losing consciousness, she tried to yell.

"This will all be over soon..." The Icewing felt a cold, metal object behind his head.

"I agree." A british accent rang through his head. Starflight grabbed him and threw him to ground. Getting up, the Icewing laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." Starflight said darkly, pointing the gun at him.

"What's that going to do, it's a metal tube!"

* _BANG!_ *

Starflight fired the gun.

"You lot...you like messing around with fate, don't you? And now you're on your knees, bleeding." Starflight closed the gap between them. Standing over the Icewing, Starflight's hand lit up a navy blue light.

"However, I don't kill… At least not anymore." Touching his wound, it began healing. The Icewing looked at Starflight, fearfully. Starflight finished healing and looked him in the eyes.

"Let me introduce myself, my name, is The Scientist." The Icewings eyes widened, and tried to stumble away from Star, who smiled.

"Oh! So you've heard the legends have you? Well, Queen Glacier must have as well, so if you will, tell her this:" He leaned to the Icewing, who was breathing heavily.

"The Scientist is coming, which means _basically_ …" He looked him in the eye.

" _run_." Starflight picked the Icewing up and pushed him in the direction of The Icewing kingdom, to which he immediately began flying. Starflight put the gun back in his inside pocket, and looked at Tsunami, who was rubbing her neck, still slightly in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking to her.

"Why?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you hate me?" Starflight walked up to her.

"Tsunami, if anything I shown you, is it that I hate you? I _never_ hated you." Tsunami looked at him.

"You said you did..."

"Tsuanmi,*sigh*, that time was a very dark time of my life. I felt alone, it wasn't only you."

"But you were right! I hit you! I made fun of you! I made you feel like tha-"

"No you didn't, you were merely a pawn in a larger scheme. Believe me, I know how it feels."

Starflight walked over to her and grasped her shoulders.

"And if anything has shown me, You are a very wonderful person Tsunami." He leaned in, and kissed her. Pulling back, Tsunami looked at Starflight.

"Wow..."

"Not the first time I've been kissed." Starflight said.

"...so… what are we now?" Tsunami asked.

"Nothing. At least, not right now. It was a simple kiss, and if you feel any different..." Starflight paused.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." They smiled and headed back.

* * *

It was the afternoon when Discord showed up, happy.

"So, you did it!"

"Yep" Starflight answered.

"Come on, let's celebrate, how about 2019, that sounds fun!" Discord jumped around.

Starflight turned off his computer.

"Fine." Starflight reached in his pocket and looked at his watch. Or tried to. He couldn't find it.

"Where is it?" Starflight panicked. Running to the charging station. It wasn't there. Discord ran around, trying to find it aswell.

"It isn't at the forest." He said.

Starflight threw everything, not caring how messy Sunny's room was getting. Slumping down, Starflight faced the fact:

The watch was missing.

* * *

 **I'm glad I took a break, I felt like it was a lot easier to write afterwards.**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	12. The Headache of New blood in the system

_3 years ago…_

"Where are we going?" Starflight asked, slightly confused.

Discord talked while walking across the steep rocks.

"You managed to open a _restricted_ watch. Only Timers can open."

"Okay, I'm going to ask again, what's a Timer?"

"Short for time travellers. You have found a watch that was only to be opened by a Timer."

"So?" Discord stopped walking and looked back at starflight.

"So? SO! It means that either both, or one of your parents was a Timer."

Starflight stayed silent while they reached another cave.

"Well, I never knew my mother."

"Well, do you know her name?"

"No."

"And your father?"

"...Mastermind..." Discord hesitated for a second, before stepping into the cave.

"Mastermind, you say, was he a Nightwing?"

"Well, what do you think, I'm a Nightwing."

Another hesitation.

Picking apart a rock, Discord typed in some numbers on an invisible pad. The next thing Starflight knew, they were in a dark room, with thousands of different species "working" inside. Discord turned around and looked at Starflight.

"Starflight Sanders, welcome to time travel."

Starflight wondered around, looking at the giant room.

"How?"

" _Bigger on the inside_." Discord whispered.

"Go ahead and get yourself settled, you'll be here a while." Discord snapped his fingers, the bag Starflight had appearing in his hand. Handing it to him, Starflight grabbed the bag and suddenly got a headache.

"You'll get used to it, it's your mind trying to cope with your Timer blood." Heavily breathing, Starflight got up.

"I remember, my… room?" Starflight looked up, his dark green eyes searching for an answer.

"Hah! That's the first thing that comes to mind? People don't usually remember their room number until they're settled in here." Starflight stayed in silence, before discord spoke up again.

"Starflight, what do you remember?"

"I remember, my name, Starflight Sanders, my age, which is actually around the 20's, my family, and a lot more."

"That's good, now, _what's new?_ "

"I know how this is bigger on the inside, I know when the universe was created, and a _lot_ more."

"That's good, your brain is handling the stress pretty well, and believe me, when you become a full Timer, you'll know a whole _lot_ more."

* * *

I'm making a new cover art for The Scientist, and I'm doing homework, so that's why these are becoming shorter. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!

-Galaxyishigh


	13. The Drunken State of Two Dragons

Well, it's been a week. A week, and the watch is still missing. Deciding to set aside his book, Starflight got out of his chair and walked around the hall, looking for Sunny. Finding her, he inquired where his room would be.

"Umm… that's still up for debate, however, I will talk with Tsunami and Clay. In the meantime, why don't you look around, see what's new? You've been running around lately."

"That might be best, I just want a room I can call my own again." Sunny patted his back.

"You'll live. I think Clay wanted to ask a few more questions, so see if you can find him while you're out."

Starflight walked away, taking his time to admire the scenery around him. It truly was beautiful. Looking at the huge mountain, he got lost in memory.

* * *

"Starflight?"

"..."

"STARFLIGHT."

"What?" Starflight looked at Clay.

"I've been looking for you. We found your room."

"...That was fast."

"Starflight, *sigh*, you have literally been standing there for _3_ days."

"Time flies when you can control it."

Following him, They walked into the doors of Jade mountain, ignoring the looks of mild surprise following the Nightwing. _I guess people still haven't got used to me,_ Starflight thought. Finally reaching their destination, Starflight looked in confusion.

"Clay?"

"Yes?" Starflight's eyes went half-lidded in an unamused expression.

"This is a goddamn closet."

Clay glared at him.

"Sure it's a little small, but you can do it! Just use you're-"

"I swear to god, if you say _imagination_ I will kill you."

"..."

"*Sigh*, I can make it work, just give me some time."

Starflight walked away with Clay over to Tsunami. Now fully upright, she was walking, no _running_ , towards them. Tackling Starflight and hugging him, Starflight almost broke his back.

"I missed you!" She squealed.

"You saw me a week ago."

"Yeah, but you've been looking for the watch since then!"

"* _Sigh_ *"

* * *

"My queen, we have found a strange object in the our forest, and we would like for you to take a look. Glory changed color to purple, confused. The guard took the object, revealing it to be… the watch. She then turned to blue.

* _SLAM!_ *

Queen Glacier walked into the doorframe, followed by several of her own guards.

"Where is _he_!?" She half yelled.

"Who?"

"The Scientist!"

"...Who?"

"The scientist is here, and he is a Nightwing, so he is under your command. You _must_ know where he is."

"Excuse me? I have no idea who you are talking about, other than a painting I saw, I've never heard of the guy."

"The scientist is one of the most feared beings in all of creation. He has committed the biggest Genocide on the planet. He killed his own kind."

Glacier glared at Glory.

"Until you decide to show him, The Icewing and rainwing Kingdom are in _war_."

* * *

Starflight grabbed a drink from his bag.

"What's that?" Clay asked

"...It's nothing."

"Come on, you can trust me!"

"..."

"Please?" He begged.

"Fine. it's a beer, do you want one?"

"...Sure. What's the harm?"

* * *

Clay slurred his words.

"Y'know, what happened to Fatespeaker, after the big fight, she kinda disappeared." Starflight, in a _much_ more drunk state, answered him.

"SH-SHUT up, YOU don-don't need to kn-know that stuffs. I don't ev-even know."

Tsunami and sunny walked in on them.

"Hey guys!" Tsunami exclaimed. Starflight got up, somewhat slumbering.

"Y'know C-Clay, I honestly thought Tsu-she was the hottest one of the females we had."

"I know, right?" he replied. Tsunami blushed.

"Hey sexy, fancy a hangout with me?" Starflight asked, leaning on her for support.

"... _what has gotten into you two_?!" Sunny asked in shock.

"Nothing." Clay replied.

"Clay… that's a lie, isn't it?" Starflight answered her, raising his arms and smirking.

"Okay, we may have had a few al-al...alcohols, but that doesn't change anything."

Sunny looked over to Tsunami.

"Okay, first step, find what an 'alcohol' is..."

* * *

 **I'm still really lazy, and I know this is short, but this is the most fun chapter I have written so far.**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	14. The Scary Bold Text At The End

**How long has it been since I updated this? 2 weeks, 3? Most of you have probably forgotten this story existed. However, due to my absence, the ones that stuck by this story are getting a treat! Instead of the usual four pages each chapter has, this one has eight. Enjoy!**

 **Reviews - 26**

* * *

Clay ran to starflight's new room, which was now covered by a wooden door. Wildly throwing it open he ran in.

"Starflight! Something important just happe-" He stopped and looked around the room.

"It's..."

"Please don't yell, I have a massive hangover…" Starflight grabbed his head for a moment before walking up to him.

"Like it?" Starflight asked, putting on his white jacket.

"... How?"

"... _Dimensionally transcendental…_ " Clay blinked at him.

"Bigger on the inside, you'll get used to it." Buttoning himself up, he straightened out the creases.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, the Rainwing and Icewing kingdom are in war."

"Ah. Wonderful. I get _once_ here and I already started a war."

"Anyway, the Icewings are accusing her of harboring 'The Scientist'-" Starflights Purple eyes went wide for a second.

"- so since your father is a scientist, he is now being put on trial, because he denies being _The_ Scientist."

"We're there to support him, aren't we?" He asked.

"...well, since you _are_ The Scientist, we thought that you would want to help your father out." Clay said, crossing his arms.

Starflight sighed, then spoke. "Fine."

* * *

The trip was short, flying most of the way, before landing. Walking to the palace, Starflight had his watch thrown at him.

"Here you go, one of my guards found it" picking it off the ground, he studied it. Putting it back in his pocket, he looked to her.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"In the room to your left, he's waiting." Starflight turned and walked to the door, thanking his Timer blood for the hangover beginning to fade. He noticed Mastermind sitting in a chair.

"Dad?" Starflight asked.

The Nightwing turned around. Looking at his son, His scottish accent (think Peter Capaldi) rang through the room.

"You remind me of your mother." They both smiled. Starflight sat down next to his father.

"I'm not blaming you for… y'know, getting me in this mess." Mastermind nervously whispered.

"You knew?" Starflight looked up.

"You disappear for 4 years, you come back on the worst so far this year, wearing human clothes, and changes in your appearance. I know a Timer inside and out, after all, I did marry one." He tapped his head, smiling.

"You are the first one to notice, I mean… did you all really not notice my eyes were green? And the most of my horns are gone?" Starflight looked to the others.

"I thought the eyes, were because of your surgery..." Sunny admitted.

"And you move your head a lot. Makes it hard to focus." Clay chimed in. Starflight rolled his eyes.

"So what's your plan?" Mastermind turned his attention to Star.

"How about the fact that you were stuck in sand as a punishment. The Rainwings have been with you the whole time."

"That _is_ a good point, but we might need more, they aren't _that_ stupid."

Clay spoke afterwards. "The Icewing would have seen Star in clothing, clothing of which you don't wear."

"True, but that poses a threat to Starflight. They'll recognize that and call him out." Tsunami lifted her head, finally speaking.

"Simple. Sunny, Clay, remember when I had said my watch had different settings?" They both nodded.

"You can do that? Her watch could only do the time travelling." Mastermind had a look at the watch.

"Newer model. Back to the topic at hand, My disguise setting could make me look like myself before I left. They wouldn't be able to tell it was me." Star responded. "Plus, you sound nothing like me, I'm British, your Scottish-"

"Never understood why they taught you that way."

"I don't either- probably to spite you. Anyway, All I have to do is make a Scottish accent as well, further selling the fact I am your son, and it fixes that!" Starflight had gotten excited for a moment. Calming down, he walked out to Glory, explaining the situation.

He came back a few minutes later.

"Glory has agreed to our terms, and is excited for our meeting later."

"That's great!" Mastermind called out.

"... so, what do we do now?" Clay asked.

"We celebrate..." Starflight smirked.

* * *

Starflight led them to a familiar hill, the green grass shining. They walked passed the stones, Sunny asking a question.

"What's this?" Starflight stopped, and turned around. Looking at the stones, he noticed his dried blood was still there.

"It's nothing. Let's keep moving." Starflight led them down the cave, setting up a camp.

"Okay, first off, Beautiful look-out, but… why are we here?" Tsunami had asked. Starflight sat down, and began the fire he remembered starting years ago.

"It's an old memory for me, but I thought all of your would like to make a new part of the school."

"We could make this an official science center." Mastermind comment. Starflight chuckled and pointed at him.

"Exactly." _Not to mention I can take care of the Timer laboratory._

Just as it began to get dark, they all huddled together and talked. The sunset was just beginning, before something slowed it down, which they all took notice of. Seconds later, Sunny became happy.

"Look! It's a scavenger!" Starflight turned his head over… to see Discord looking right at him.

"Human, Sunny" Clay had corrected her.

"I think it's looking at us." She chirped.

Discord looked over to all of them, then finally to Starflight, smiling. It wasn't a dark smile, but a warm, caring smile. He nodded his head, before walking off the cliff, the sun returning to it's normal pace.

"Well, that was awkward." Clay whispered. They all went back to their conversations, however Starflight was concentrated on Mastermind, and Mastermind was returning the gaze. It was finally dark. Starflight had set up a few beds for them to lay on, made of soft silk, with hay as the bedding. The only important thing for him was that Tsunami and Sunny's beds were next to him. Starflight felt his eyes become heavy, and in one breath, he slept, holding Tsunami like a giant teddy bear.

* * *

 _2 years ago_

Starflight ran around his mind focused on one thing. _The test_. This test was going to decide if he was going to be a time traveller or not. He Ran to his best friend, an Icewing named Icebreaker.

"BOO!" He yelled. Starflight yelped before calming down.

"You scared me for a second." Starflight wheezed.

"Good" Icebreaker said.

Starflight followed him to the study room. Setting down his things Starflight began quizzing Icebreaker. They took turns on this, each of them reaching a seven out of ten.

"How do you feel?" Icebreaker asked.

"Nervous, really, _really_ , nervous." Starflight whispered, looking at a wall.

"Don't worry, man, you'll do fine." Icebreaker looked at him, before busting laughing.

"We're both going to fail." They stood there for awhile, before a human woman walked in. She had dyed hair the color of aqua mixed in with her natural brown, white shorts, and a dark blue jacket with a black undercoat. Her name was Melody.

Starflight looked at her, admiring her beauty. While it was true that he was in love, with, erm, _Someone else_ , he noticed how she never paid him any mind. So, he tried to get over her, and found Melody.

"H-hello Melody." Starflight stuttered for a moment.

She giggled. Oh, how he loved that giggle, it reminded him of- _no_ , don't think about her. Icebreaker flashed the peace symbol at her, which she happily did back.

"So, have you picked your titles?"

"No, what do you think?" Starflight asked her.

"I'm thinking mine will be The Scribe, since I want to be a writer."

"I'm going to be The Blacksmith" Icebreaker raised his hand, signaling him.

"What about you starflight?" Melody asked.

"I don't know, I'm too scared I'm going to fail the test, can you help me?"

"Sure" Icebreaker and Melody said in unison. They spent an hour coming up with names.

"The Eater?" Icebreaker asked.

"No."

"How about the warbringer?"

"Too dark"

"...The 420blazeit man?"

"NO." Star and Melody firmly said.

"I'm trying here!"

During this Starflight had taken out a book to read while they helped. It was a book about plasma and how to use it for science experiments.

"How about The Scientist?" Melody had asked.

"Maybe. That might work."

After that, They called them to the testing room, which was a dark, barely lit room, resembling a classroom. Discord sat by them. Snapping his fingers, the lights turned on.

"Hello! My name is Discord, otherwise known as: Dyscord (the ancient spelling of my name), Satan, Lucifer, The Devil, Kaleele, the chaos incarnate, the God of Chaos, the list goes on. I'll be here to administer the test, only because I am the _first_ Timer, as no sane person would legit allow me to run an exam." He grabbed a stack of papers and began handing them out. As they sat there, he began taking notes, studying the students. Icebreaker was the first to finish. Discord took it and sat down to grade it.

"Icebreaker, you may enter." He said. A door to their left opened, Icebreaker peering in. The door closed behind him, leaving a cold air in the room. Starflight just stood there, staring at the door. _I wonder what's behind it?_ One by one, they all went in. Melody was the second to last, careful handing in her test. She said Discord always gave her the creeps. As the door opened, she turned around.

"Good luck" Melody said, smiling.

"You too" Starflight said. Discord sat on desk, hands behind his back, waiting patiently for her to enter. The door closed, leaving Starflight and discord the only ones in the room. Discord glanced at his wrist-watch. Finally, Starflight hesitantly got up, handing in the exam. Discord looked at it intently with his pen in hand marking some things off. Discord set the paper with the others.

"You're the only one to get a ten out of ten." He then smiled. "Come on, let's go." He followed Starflight into the door. The room seemed to never end, but there was a very bright lamp next to a surgery bed, covered in a little blood. Not new blood, but dried, barely noticeable blood. Starflight noticed. Discord snapped his fingers, a surgeon outfit appearing on him

Starflight laid down as they strapped his hands and feet.

"This is going to hurt a bit." Discord admitted.

The needles came down on him like a panther. One on each arm, on his thighs, his chest, and his brain. Even his spinal cord had a needle piercing through him. Starflight screamed, tears filling his eyes and fogging his vision. The needle had a strange liquid filled halfway, now going into his body. It was a dark blue color, but Star didn't care. He gripped and pulled at the restraints, screaming for help.

"Calm down, it's over" the needles slowly pulled out. Gasping, Starflight passed out from exhaustion, but before he did he saw a blue-like energy flow through him.

Discord ripped the mask of his face and ran to the other workers.

"He's started the mini-reincarnation process! Control the flame!" They quickly grabbed Starflight and hoisted him into the separate room. As they watched through the metal door, they saw as his body became engulfed in a blue light. His horns became shorter, some even disappeared. His eyes went from the milky white-green to a vibrant, almost eye hurting purple. Discord just blanked, his only thought was if Starflight was going to make it.

* * *

Starflight awoke in daze. Discord was sitting next to him in chair.

"I feel… different" Starflight wheezed out.

"That's because you are different. Because you were already half-Timer, we miscalculated on your percentages, causing you to go into a mini-reincarnation. How's your mind feel?"

"Good."

"That's good. I'm going to ask you a few more questions. One, Multiverse or universe?"

"Multiverse, obviously. "

"Now some Timer questions. How many regenerations do you have?"

"20"

"What is your mode of time travel?"

"Model #233 of the Time travel capsule 443012-F, otherwise known as 'The Watch'..."

Discord smiled and laughed.

"You did good kid."

"Tell me, what were you thinking as a pseudonym?" He asked.

"I was thinking..." Starflight thought back. Smiling, he spoke confidently.

"The Scientist."

* * *

 _Present night_

Starflight awoke from his memory, panting. Gulping he looked at the fire. _How is it still burning, it should have died out a long time ago._

"Y'know I was happy that you reconnected with the Seawing" Discord spoke, the only thing visible about him was the red eyes.

He got up and looked to starflight, the fire now illuminating him. He had cross, angry eyes. He grabbed Starflight easily by the color and pulled him deeper into the caves.

" _ **You and I are going to have little CHAT.**_ "

* * *

 **And there it is, eight pages finally finished! I really got into it this time. Anyways, tell me what you think! Any and all criticism is taken! Even the nasty ones!**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	15. The Memory

**IT'S ALIVE! Hello viewers! it's been months since I even looked at this, but I noticed that my reviews shot up from 23 to 42. Wow. On to the replies then.**

 **Silverangelfeather - SWIM! Don't drown, there's more to go!**

 **Quasimagical - Thank you for skyrocketing my review count! Though I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but unfortunately it's not sunnyflight. It's actually Starnami, which I rarely see, and even rarer is seeing them done well. I thought I'd give it a try. However, another story (We're All Stories in the End) which is coming out soon will have Sunnyflight, as it is one of my favorite ships. Starnami was just the one that actually got me into the books. Hope this doesn't ruin your experience.**

 **Last Lifewing - I'm honestly really surprised anyone actually likes my story. I thought it was cringe the moment I uploaded it.**

* * *

Clay gently fell _out_ of sleep as time progressed. He was hungry, there was no doubt about that. Getting up, He stretched and looked around. _The fire's out._ _Guess we didn't get enough wood._ Walking into the darkness, he walked further into the caves, curious. _I wonder how Starflight knows this place?_ He cast a small flame and continued walking. In the distance, he heard muffled yelling. Following the noise, he slowly came to a dimly lit opening. Putting his ear to the door, he could make out more.

"When are you going to tell them!" Discord half-yelled.

"Tell them what, exactly?" Starflight asked.

"What about the war! About how you slaughtered ten million people!"

"I'm working on it!"

"You're working on it?! Come on man, they deserve to know."

"I thought I wouldn't even be alive by now!"

"You are literal god now. You are the last one left. We need Timers. What about the millions of people enslaved, or planets about to blow up?"

"They don't need Timers for that!"

"Yes, they do! I can't do everything! The BIG guy's just sitting up there acting like a jackass! I'm the one to have to help this world however I can, meanwhile I'm also being blamed!"

Clay peered in more, seeing the human from before's hand light up a fiery red.

"STOP!" Clay ran out putting his hands in the air. Cord instantly stopped, his eyes become a more light red, as opposed to the crimson, demon eyes he had before.

"I'm… sorry, I lost my temper." Discord looked to the floor.

"...What happened to you?" Starflight asked.

"Excuse me?" Discord responded.

"You said you were… chaotic...what happened to the chocolate rain?"

"..."

"Disc-"

"Because I'm not exactly _Discord_."

"What?" Starflight asked him, almost completely ignoring Clay.

"I'm not. Well technically. I Am The Devil. Who knows if in the wild Multiverse there may be a My Little Pony universe, for god's sake, in one you're a book. But I am Discord in a way, and not him. I'm omnipotent, which means I can be anywhere at once. I might be Discord."

Clay stood there, mesmerized.

"Okay, why is he talking?" Clay asked, still trying to process it.

"Humans used to be the dominant species before us. They had a spoken language very similar to us. When humans evolved into dragons to survive, we became the dominant species. Very few humans remain, they became what we call scavengers. It's survival of the fittest, we are slowly killing them off, due to us being the majority now. Discord just refuses to take a dragon form." Starflight began.

"And give up this body? Oh _hell_ no, I'm sticking with this one for a while."

"So, you're _not_ Discord? Do I even call you Discord then, if you're not..."

"If you want to keep calling me Discord, it's fine, call me anything! Lucifer, Beelzebub, Mr. Scratch, Discord, anything is fine! For Hell's sake you can call me Fred if you want!"

"Okay then. It's just, a little news to me."

"Yeah. Plus, it's one of the ways the author doesn't have to turn us into a crossover." Discord said. Starflight nodded in agreement.

"And to you Clay, the reason I don't change body is because each time I do, I can't exactly remember what it looked like. I don't want to change form and then change back and have an eye drooping a little or something like that.." Cord said, turning his head.

They stood in silence for a second. Then, Starflight sat down on a rock and buried his head in his hands. Clay looked at him, and Cord walked up to him. Sitting down next to him, He placed his hand on Starflight's back, rubbing it in a circular-motion to soothe him.

"I have an idea."

"What?" Starflight asked.

"How about you head to bed? I kept you up for… 3 hours?"

* * *

"That felt good." Sunny exclaimed as she yawned.

"How?"Starflight asked as he woke up as well. Following up was Tsunami, Glory, and Clay, and lastly was Starflight. He was shaken by Tsunami.

"Good morning, Starflight!" Sunny chirped. Starflight took out his fob watch to check the time, staring at the never moving clock hands.

"Oh, right, it doesn't tell time." He said without emotion, too tired.

"Kind of ironic" Sunny joked.

Glory laughed and then slapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, today is the first day of planning."

"Where's my father?" Starflight asked. Getting up, he noticed him. On the edge of the cliff almost falling off. He was so asleep he looked dead.

"I'll wake him up."

* * *

They all stood at a table in the dark. Their eyes were running through several papers.

"You present a good case, but they could easily rebut this." Starflight pointed at a section in it.

"Thank you" Glory ran over it again. They sat in there for hours, going over plan after plan, what to say at the right time. After that Starflight got them food to make up for lack of breakfast. Starflight charged the watch while watching a YouTube video. Sunny got curious.

"What are ya watchin'?" She asked peering over. He hid it and while trying not to laugh at the video.

"Nothing." It was Collegehumor's "Badman" series. He turned his attention back and started laughing again. Sunny frowned and grabbed it.

"Oh, come one sunny, hand it over!" He tried to grab the phone but they ended up breaking it on the stone floors.

"Sorry."

"No problem, I should have had case for it. I'll get it fixed." He smiled. She kissed him on the cheek. He smiled again and then turned his attention to Glory.

"That reminds me." He turned and kissed Glory. Clay and the others looked at him.

"What? Seems fair since I already kissed both of you." He said.

"True, but you kissed us on the lips." They both said.

"Yes, but she has a boyfriend, and he's an assassin. I may practically be a god of time but I can still *sort of* die." They both nodded, before their eyes widened and looked at eachother.

"You kissed him on the lips!" They both shreaked. Starflight laughed as Glory giggled and Clay smiled.

"I love women fighting over me." He laughed again.

* * *

It was night again. Starflight and Tsunami were walking in the Rainwing forest again.

"This might be a bad idea." He said.

"Yeah, but it'll be fine. I feel safe around you."

"That's funny, I used to be terrified of you." He answered. Tsunami looked up confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You were a total _bitch_ when we were little."

"..." She remained silent, memories of that night four years ago flooded her head. "Was I that bad?" She asked.

"Do you want me to show you?" He asked. "I won't if you don't, It brings up bad memories for me."

"Is it fine if we do?"

"It will be fine" He flicked the switch and they were off.

They arrived back in the old cave they were raised in. They were all alone at the moment, and Starflight And Tsunami were especially alone, in separate part away from the others in fact. Tsunami watched as the young her held Star down, punching him. He asked for her to stop, crying. Tsunami watched, tears in her eyes. His face was bleeding badly. Tsunami grabbed onto Starflight, and he held her close.

"I always washed my face so no one would notice." He said holding her closer.

The small Tsunami an off and left him to wash his face in the river. Starflight looked at himself.

"Let's go say a few words." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"It's a fixed point. I remember it." He walked out of the shadows. The young Nightwing jumped back and hid in fear. Starflight nelt down.

"It's okay." He said. "Come and talk to me." He looked himself with a caring smile.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm a good friend of yours." Starflight grabbed Tsunami. "Think of me as you in the future." The young him looked at the Seawing.

"You look like Tsunami."

"I get that a lot."

"Why don't you tell us about her." They laid beside him Tsunami washed his face more.

"She's mean. Meaner than the teachers." Starflight chuckled.

"That can't be possible." He said.

Starflight looked at himself again.

"Listen, kid, Things are going to be scary for a while, but hear me out. Tsunami is a wonderful person. She'll get better with age. Trust me." Tsunami cleaned up his face more.

"I think she hates me." He told himself. Tsunami answered this time.

"She doesn't hate you. You know, I heard that girls pick on guys they like." Starflight's face seem to light up.

"Really?" He said, water cascading down his face again.

"Yeah buddy." Starflight chuckled at his own enthusiasm. "She'll probably deny it though. Take your time. And you do like her, and she almost finds out, you can always use someone as a cover up." He winked at him and Tsunami laughed with the young him.

"I knew it." She answered. They stood in silence, the smile plastered on their faces.

"Feeling better?" Starflight asked. The blood was washed off his face and was hard to see the punches. He did have a black eye, however. The dragonet nodded.

"Go on then" He said and yelled down the cave: "remember what we said!" They sat for a few more minutes.

"Was Sunny really a cover up?"

"Not always. It started that way, then it turned into an actual crush. When I got rejected, I was heartbroken. Then Fatespeaker came, and I got over Sunny, And then we break up, and now I'm with no one right now."

"So, you had a crush on me at one point?"

"I had a crush on all three of you at one point! I never thought I would get out of here. Though my friend says that what I felt for you was 'true love'!" He chuckled.

"Ready to leave?"

Yep.

* * *

They arrived back at the forest, only a minute after they left. They walked back to Jade Mountain, before Starflight noticed something near a bush.

"What is that?"

He pulled it out, and to his surprise and disgust, a dead Rainwing was directly in front of him.

* * *

 **Chapter fifteen everyone! Hope you enjoyed this return. For those who are curious, here is the badman skits - playlist?list=PLAEB286C039A1A25E  
**

 **-Galaxyishigh**


	16. A Personal Apology

Hello everyone. It's been a while, hasn't it?

Let's talk.

First off, I want to personally apologize to you all, and explain myself if you let me. I left this story to die, and that's my fault. It was fun to write in the beginning, but as it went on I became increasingly less and less happy with everything I wrote. I hated this story at one point. I thought it was trash, I absolutely hated it. After two years of just watching the first thing I put out on this site, the _first_ story I wrote, the reason I'm even on here die a slow, painful death; I watched as the object that propelled me, the spark, die. I watched it die and I did nothing. So, yes. The Scientist, In this current form, Will **never** be worked on again.

All hope is not lost, however. I took a look back on it and began to realize why I loved it. So here's the plan. For the past three months, I have rewritten the first chapter and part of the second _exactly_ how I want it to be at the moment. For once, I'm happy again about this story! So, all in all, Yes, _this_ version is dead; But there's an even better version on the horizon. I just ask one thing: Time. If I want to be happy with this story, I need to figure it out. So, if you let me get the first three chapters redone and then submit the new version, I can bring you all a story both I and everyone will be much prouder of.

Sorry for posting this so late, I had to get this off my chest.

-Galaxyishigh


End file.
